


No.

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Michael's a bit different, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: The first time he met him, was at a strip club.





	No.

The first time Dean met him, was at a strip club. Considering the incident with Cas and the brothel? He’d honestly expected it to be angel free and considering the win their last case had been in the face of certain doom he’d concluded he deserved a break.

A break that was promptly thwarted when an attractive blonde male seated himself next to him, enjoying the sight of the dancers before deciding that it was apparently an opportune time for conversation.

“You come around here often?” And man. Strip clubs were _not_ the place for crappy pickup lines. Even if the one using it was _almost_ attractive enough to get away with it. But he seemed just on the right side of socially awkward to get a pass.

So, Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Not nearly enough. Sometimes, seems like the world’s ending.”

And somehow, they ended up moving towards the back, taking a seat in one of the dimly lit booths. Talking about stupid things. _Normal_ things. Mikey, the guy said his name was and Dean had thrown any suspicions about the name pretty quickly because this guy was _too human_ to be anything divine.

“So, we’re out on this case. Crazy one too. This dude’s got a knife to my throat. I’m thinking it’s done. Life’s been great for what it is. Could’ve been better, but sometimes life’s gotta end. Then Sam’s there. He doesn’t even _hesitate_. One bullet between the eyes and I live to fight another day.”

“That’s crazy.” Mikey laughed, shaking his head. “And here I thought my life was interesting.”

“Oh, come on. Military? It’s gotta be at least a bit interesting.”

“Not nearly as interesting as you’d expect.” A smile played on Mikey’s lips and Dean had to remind himself that they were at a strip club. Women. Dancing. Why the hell was he here? More importantly, why was he _really_ thinking about dragging his new companion back to the motel? He didn’t do hook ups with guys. Not when he knew Sam would be there. “So, I’m only in town for a couple days…” Mikey started in, yet again falling back into the nervousness he’d started with.

_Screw it._

“You got a motel nearby?” He asked and Mikey’s eyes lit up before he nodded rapidly. Like an excitable puppy dog. Though he rarely used the word to describe dudes, he was cute. In a way.

.-*-.

The second time he saw Mikey, it was in a bar. He was already drunk, tired, and all around exhausted. They had just lost Ellen and Jo and he couldn’t take another minute at Bobby’s. So he’d left.

The second he saw the man he didn’t hesitate, crossing the bar and grabbing him by the wrist. If he was shocked? He didn’t show it, allowing Dean to drag him through the front door. Shove him against the side of the Impala to kiss him roughly in plain sight of any unfortunate passerbys. Mikey groaned into his mouth, shifting under him as he shoved at his jacket. The two fumbled a bit before Mikey managed to get him in the back seat of Baby.

When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar hotel… suite if he was to guess. There was aspirin on the bedside table alongside a glass of water and he grunted, shifting uncomfortably and cursing under his breath.

“Shower’s open.” An unnervingly familiar voice said from the door and he shifted, lifting his head to stare.

_Mikey._

His stomach clenched violently. “No.”

The way he said it, or maybe just the nosiness of the creature before him gave away exactly what he was saying with that word. Nothing changed, though. All he did was shrug slightly, nodding towards the other door. “Shower’s open.” He repeated. Shower. He really expected him to _shower_.

“I’d do it myself but you’re probably pissed enough about the fact that I didn’t tell you.” _God._ He sounded human.

“Why- why _this_? Did you think it was some… _it’s not okay to lie about who you are.”_ Violated. He hated that word, but it was painfully fitting. He felt violated.

“You lied too. Don’t treat what you said any different than what I did. The _only_ difference is that I’m an archangel.”

“What do you get out of this? Leverage? News flash, dickbag. I’m out of the closet. Screwing around with a guy doesn’t get you bargaining points.”

“I’m not petty.” _Michael_ didn’t look amused. But he did look less human which he really needed in that moment. “I wanted to know if you would. It’s not my first time doing this, Dean. Humans. Sex. It’s interesting. Heaven doesn’t have this.”

“I’m not something for you to experiment with.” He bit out angrily, finally moving to drag his pants and shirt on. His gaze never left Michael who watched him with something close to longing.

_Ugh._

“I never said I was experimenting with you. I’m not a virgin.”

“What about the poor sap you’re tearing apart from the inside?”

“Christian Dunnox. He is a porn star who happens to also be a Christian and very welcoming to my presence. I don’t possess him for long and I heal any damage to him I may cause.”

“Right.”

“Would you like to talk to him?” Michael asked, sounding annoyed.

“No.” He didn’t want to think about it. Thinking more about the fact that Michael was wearing someone else was not helping at all. “What do you want? I’m not going to say yes.”

“I know.”

Dean frowned.

“I have come to a realization. Of course, I have no intentions of trying to stop. Your brother _will_ say ‘yes’ to Lucifer. I need you to cooperate with me. But, I am also fully aware of the fact that you will never say ‘yes’ because I would never do it.”

“That doesn’t tell me why you slept with me.”

“It wasn’t my initial intention.” Michael admitted, laughing sharply. “But I suppose I gave into temptation.”

“Isn’t that like a sin or something?”

“I have earned the grounds to commit some… forbidden acts. My Father told me that I have to kill my brother.”

_“If you can’t save him. You’re going to have to kill him. You’ll have to kill your brother.”_

“You don’t, though.”

“It is divine will.”

“If it’s divine will, then why are you so certain I won’t say ‘yes’? Destiny says me and Sam give the big yeses and you and Lucifer nuke the planet.”

“The details that lead to it have always been… vague.” Michael frowned, stepping into the room for the first time. Dean stepped back, legs knocking against the bed behind him.

“God’s always been vague. He’s not big on straight answers.”

“Dean, you will not convince me to change my mind.”

His response was reflexive. Really stupid. But, considering his situation, he was willing to accept it for what it was. If Michael wanted to kill him, he’d be dead. While he didn’t really buy most the words coming out of the Archangel’s mouth he was just on the right side of grabbing at anything and everything to end the Apocalypse. After Ellen and Jo…

Yeah, he needed something to work.

“Not even sex?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Dean, I don’t need to bargain with you to have sex. You’re attractive, my intended body, but that doesn’t mean I will throw away my destiny for it.”

“Whatever. I’m leaving.”

“You tried to kill Lucifer.”

“Yeah? And? Newsflash, it didn’t work. Lost some good people to it too.” Michael didn’t answer, watching as he made his way out of the room.

“You’re limping.”

“Pretty sure you know why. Why don’t you do me a favor, heal me up, send me home. We can pretend this never happened.”

“Why would I do that? I enjoyed what happened.” Michael was screwing with him. He could hear it in the light tone interlacing the otherwise serious words. Michael wasn’t like Cas. Not in the least. He was really good at sounding human. “But I will heal you. If you want.”

“What’s the catch?”

“I’m not a bargainer. I told you. I did this because I was curious. I wanted to see what you would do. I’ve learned a lot about you, how you work. It’s also confirmed what I was worried about.”

“That I won’t ever say yes.”

“Yes.” Michael answered and Dean turned around at the front door, the Archangel standing _right there_. “Not to me. Not for anything. You still have faith in your brother.” Dean didn’t answer, held the Archangel’s gaze as he wasted no time closing the space between them. “A mistake that will inevitably cost you dearly.” No matter how much he wanted to, he didn’t dare respond when Michael kissed him. Stiff and still, tense as grace flooded him. Healing him from more than the previous night he was sure. When Michael pulled away there was a considerate look on his face. “I wish you luck, Dean. I suppose time will tell which of us is right about His plan.”  Then Michael was gone and Dean pressed back against the door, swallowing heavily and fighting the dread that pooled in his gut from the foreboding tone in those words. Michael sounded just as certain as Lucifer. Even in knowing that Dean wouldn’t ever say yes.

What did that mean for them? Well, he really couldn't think about that. No one was going to know about these encounters either. Not as long as he could have something to say about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to mind a few nights ago. Definitely not great but I'm pleased. Not enough Dean and Michael stuff based in canon.  
> This is TECHNICALLY meant to be during the timeline of the show. Michael's characterization can make that questionable but it works for what I was thinking.


End file.
